Wait for Me in The Happiness
by Shinku-San
Summary: OneShot SasuHina inspirado en un poema hacia la muerte de un ser amado... mejor lean... no soy buena resumiendo n.n'


Un one-shot… que hace algun tiempo tenía ganas de escribir… recuerdo que… Naruto no me pertenece por mucho que patalee.

Viva el SasuHina! Muerte al Sasu.x.x.x.x.Saku!

Wait for Me… In the Happiness

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre él mojando su oscuro cabello para luego descender por su cara mezclándose con sus lágrimas. Sí, continuaban cayendo lágrimas, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar? El frío ambiental no era nada comparado con el de su alma…Alma… ¿aún tenía una? sentía que lo poco de ella que le quedaba cayo junto a sus lágrimas, poco a poco, apagando su vida y sus esperanzas, en cada lágrima la felicidad que tanto trabajo le costó crear junto a ella desaparecía. ¿Había llorado tanto alguna vez en su

FlashBack: 1ra parte

Habíamos salido en una misión como cualquiera junto a Ino, Sakura y Naruto. No debía ser una misión complicada sólo recuperar unos pergaminos robados, arrestar a un par criminales, llevarlos a la aldea y la misión estaba completa… Con Hinata llevábamos cerca de 3 años juntos, vivíamos en la misma casa, comíamos las mismas cosas, dormíamos en la misma cama y compartíamos el mismo sentimiento. El amor llegó a nosotros como la primavera llega a las flores a punto de morir a finales de invierno… Antes de que ella apareciera en mi vida todo para mi era nada. Ella se volvió mi razón de vivir, y mis ganas de verla sonreír competían con mis ganas de pasar toda mi vida junto a ella.

Cuando comenzamos la misión en la aldea de la Roca todo iba de acuerdo al plan, los pergaminos habían sido recuperados y sólo quedaba arrestar a los criminales… y todo estaría bien. Pero ninguno de nosotros se llegó a imaginar que aquellos criminales sabían que estábamos ahí. Grave error.

Fin flashback

_No hay extensión más grande que mi herida,_

_Lloro mi desventura y sus conjuntos_

_**Y**__**siento más tu muerte que mi vida**_

La lluvia continuaba cayendo… y con ella su vida caía también. Hacía una semana ella ya no lo acompañaba, ella no seguía sus pasos, no tomaba su mano con un rubor en sus mejillas, tampoco la tenía junto a él al despertar, ya no sentía su delicada y suave piel rozar la suya, hacía una semana ella no lo besaba, no la podía refugiar en sus brazos cuando su sonrisa la abandonaba… hacía una maldita semana él no podía decirle que ella era la dueña de cada uno de sus latidos.

¿Cómo demonios terminó ocurriendo esto? ¿Por qué a ella y no yo? ¿Por qué todo ocurrió tan rápido? ¿Por qué no me pude despedir?

_Quiero minar la tierra hasta encontrarte_

_Y besarte la noble calavera_

_Y desamordazarte y regresarte._

FlashBack: 2da parte

Fuimos atacados por más 10 ninjas, que según lo que pude ver, tenían el mismo rango que nosotros, aún así… estábamos en desventaja… Naruto, como siempre tan impulsivo fue a atacarlos y alcancé a ver a uno de los ninjas a punto de atacar al rubio. Rápidamente fui y cubrí a Naruto. Hinata, Sakura e Ino fueron también a luchar pero la diferencia de números nos cobraba la cuenta… uno de los Ninja atacó a Sakura y Naruto se enfureció y fue directamente a atacar al que la atacó, otra vez sin pensar… lo atacaron por atrás y como yo estaba luchando contra otros dos ninja no pude salvarle.. Naruto cayó inconsciente luego de un golpe propinado por el ninja… que luego se disponía a atacar a Ino también por la espalda… a penas pude saltar y empujar a aquel ninja a quién ya había dado por derrotado y confiado ayudé a Ino a levantarse para continuar… pero no contaba con que el ninja que había caído aún estaba bien… Ella, Hinata, se dio cuenta de que al parecer el iba a atacarme con un kunai cuando estaba desprevenido… pero ella se interpuso entre el arma y yo… terminando ella herida en el pecho. Completamente inundado de ira me levanté ataqué todo lo que pude… pero sin Naruto ni Hinata… no era mucho lo que podía hacer… no recuerdo muy bien qué pasó después de que me golpearan y le quitaran los pergaminos a Sakura…

Fin flashback

La necesitaba, claro que la necesitaba… ella le dio luz a su vida, ella… que con una tierna sonrisa lograba confundir sus actos… que con una tierna sonrisa lograba hacerlo sonreír también. No hay nada que no daría para traerla de vuelta… por lo menos para sentir sus dedos acariciando su mejilla para luego encaminarlos a sus labios… por lo menos… para poder decirle adiós.

¿Cuántas vidas hubiese dado por ella?

FlashBack: 3ra parte

Recuerdo si que me desmayé y al despertar sentí algo cálido recorriendo mi frente, supuse que debió ser sangre… cuando reaccioné a la situación, levante un poco mi cabeza… y ella estaba ahí mirándome y sonriéndome… recuerdo muy bien sus palabras "… sólo una vez más… abrázame" acaricié su cara con un las pocas fuerzas que tenía en ese momento y le dije "amor, tranquila, todo estará bien" besé su frente y abrazado a ella me volví a dormir… Cuando desperté estaba en la cama del hospital de Konoha… ordenando mis recuerdos concluí que luego de haber terminado heridos nos trajeron hasta aquí, la misión había fallado… pero ya estábamos en casa. Sólo quería ver a Hinata e intenté levantarme para ir a verla… cuando Naruto entró por la puerta de la habitación corriendo desesperado hacia mi me abrazó y me dijo "Sasuke… Hinata… ¡¡Hinata murió!! ¡Murió desangrada antes de llegar al hospital!" me dijo gritando y yo sin poder reaccionar…

Fin flashback

Si tan sólo esa maldita lapida tuviese otro nombre y no el de ella… si de pronto abriera los ojos y estuviese en su cuarto y luego, cuando mirara a su lado ella estuviese ahí durmiendo junto a él, respirando su mismo aire… pero no…él no tenía ese tipo de suerte…

Él tenía una suerte aún mayor.

_No perdono a la muerte enamorada_

_no perdono a la vida desatenta,_

_no perdono a la tierra ni a la nada._

Abrió sus ojos y miró al cielo cubierto de nubes… sintió la lluvia descender una vez más por su rostro por unos segundos… acarició el nombre de su amada escrito en la lapida y sonrió.

_Tu corazón, ya terciopelo ajado,_

_llama a un campo de almendras espumosas_

_mi avariciosa voz de enamorado._

La extrañaba… se maldecía a si mismo por todo… deseaba estar en su lugar y deseaba que ella estuviese en el de él. Pero ni siquiera él puede ser tan egoísta… ella dio su vida por salvar la suya… ella había muerto por él…

Ella, que le enseñó a amar, que le enseñó a valorar las cosas importantes de verdad, que le enseñó a proteger las cosas que deben ser protegidas… ese ángel tan valioso para él… aún lo seguía protegiendo y él lo sabía…

_A las aladas almas de las rosas_

_Del almendro de nata te requiero,_

_Que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas,_

_Compañero del alma, compañera._

"Espérame amor mío, espérame más allá de las nubes, más allá del sol, espérame en aquel lugar donde siempre es primavera… ese lugar donde nos dimos un tímido primer beso… ese lugar donde prometimos amarnos por siempre… espérame donde las caricias puedan sean eternas… espérame amor, una vez más… espérame en nuestra anhelada felicidad."

Fin

Maté a Hinata TOT! No tengo perdón… … bueno, perdón si quedó muy cursi y todo eso… pero de verdad tenía ganas de escribir algo así al menos una vez x3


End file.
